<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kick me when I'm on the ground by maxiemoo01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041100">Kick me when I'm on the ground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiemoo01/pseuds/maxiemoo01'>maxiemoo01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misguided short stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Beating, Bullying, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiemoo01/pseuds/maxiemoo01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some kids jump Virgil after school, Virgil gets hurt pretty bad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misguided short stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kick me when I'm on the ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil was shaking all over as he attempted to push himself up, that only landed him a kick to the face, he was faintly thankful it was his jaw not his nose as he fell back to the ground, someone was kicking his ribs again, he took a shaky breath but it hurt, everything hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're fucking disgusting." One of the boys said, another spit on him, and then they were laughing and walking away. Virgil just laid there for a bit, soaking in the pain, his bloody nose had dried on his face and was crusty but Virgil couldn't find it in him to care as he carefully rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself up to stand from there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was standing he winced, everything was painful, he could tell his ribs weren't broken but they were sure as hell bruised, his tongue ran across the cut in his lip and he winced again, letting out a small sigh as he pulled his hoodie close to himself, putting the hood up and starting to limp home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was starting to get dark when he finally made it home, silent tears were rolling down his cheeks from the pain, he wanted nothing more than to lay in his bed. He slowly opened the door, pulling his hood so it covered his face more as he walked through the door, hoping he could make it to his room before anyone saw him, but that didn't happen. "Virgil!" Patton said, voice excited. "You got home late, everything okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil tried his best not to flinch as he spoke, his lip was burning and felt like it was on fire as it was spread when he spoke. "Yeah just decided to go to the park for a bit before heading home. I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna head to my room." Virgil tried his best to slip by without his face being seen but of course the gods were against him and as he tried to slip past Patton his hand let go of his hood and it ended up slipping off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton let out a gasp and Virgil flinched. "Oh my god!" He immediately was standing in front of Virgil, gently touching his face, his left eye was swollen and a dark shade of purple, his lip was busted, there was a growing bruise on his jaw, and his nose had been bleeding but the blood was now dry and cakey against his face. "Oh sweetie." Patton said, grabbing his hand and leading him to sit on the couch before he ran off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton returned with Logan and a warm washcloth, starting to clean the blood and dirt off of Virgil's face. "What happened, Virgil?" Logan asked, kneeling in front of the fourteen year old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just some bullies, it's nothing. I'm fine." Virgil tried to take a deep breath and whimpered at the pain that shot through his middle, his ribs were truly fucked. "I just need to rest and I'll be fine." Logan and Patton both shook their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No sweetie, we're gonna take care of your wounds, are there any anywhere else?" Virgil flinched but nodded, Patton backed up and Virgil shook off his hoodie and pulled his shirt off, closing his eyes as he heard the gasps, he didnt wanna know how badly he was bruised, the bullies spent most of their time beating Virgil by kicking his stomach and sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Logan, honey." Patton said, his voice sounded strained, like he was holding back tears. "Will you go fetch the bruise cream from the bathroom?" Logan nodded and Virgil slowly opened his eyes in time to see him head to the stairs. "Virgil, sweetie, what did they do to you?" Virgil looked down at his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I…" Virgil looked down, doing his best to ignore the pain in his ribs. "Some kids after school cornered me, they started talking about how I was disgusting and… And they told me that having two dads and being adopted was repulsive and that… They were gonna teach me a lesson." Virgil could feel the tears starting to stream down his cheeks again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One of them grabbed my hair, another punched me in the face and they threw me down and then they… They just started kicking, and punching and they…" Virgil choked on a sob and Patton pulled him into a gentle hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Its okay sweetie, shhhhh, its okay." Patton ran his hands through Virgil's hair, trying to calm the crying boy. "Baby it's okay. We're gonna take care of you, you're gonna be okay." Virgil let out a shaky breath, hiding his flinch before he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan returned with the cream and Patton gently applied it to his chest and sides, doing his best to cover all the bruises, before applying some to Virgil's jaw. "Alright kiddo." Patton stood. "I'm gonna get you some painkillers and then you can head to bed. Don't worry about school tomorrow okay we'll call you out, you need some time to recover so just a day won't hurt." Virgil nodded, shakily taking the painkillers when Patton brought them and then standing, wincing at the feeling in his ribs. He limped his way to the stairs, struggling slightly to head up them, but once he made it to his room he laid on his back on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sore all over, everything hurt, his breathing even hurt, but being in bed made him feel a bit better, he slowly drifted off to sleep, despite the burning pain in his ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning he could barely move, but once he managed to get out of bed, with great difficulty, he headed down to get something to eat, and more painkillers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey kiddo? How are you feeling?" Patton asked when he entered the kitchen, Virgil responded with a small groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sore." He said simply, wincing and letting out a small whimper as he reached his arm above his head to grab a box of cereal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll be like that for a while. Why don't you eat and take some painkillers and we'll get comfy on the couch and watch movies?" Virgil nodded, that sounded nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that's what they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a while for Virgil to fully be able to move his upper body without feeling like he was gonna die but he eventually got there, and Logan went off on the high school so the kids were found and suspended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil didn't think he could have asked for better parents.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact, bruised ribs hurt like a bitch, especially as you recover, your whole side feels like it's on fire, every breath and movement hurts, and you cant lift your arms very well.</p><p>And that's on improper binding</p><p>(Dont use ace bandages kids it's not worth it)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>